1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a machine for destroying medical waste, and more particularly, to a machine for destroying hypodermic needles and syringes to prevent reuse and depositing the waste in a self-contained safety container to eliminate human handling or contact with the needle components or body fluids thereon to prevent injury and reduce the spread of disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for destroying medical syringes and needles are well known in the art. One example of such a device is the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,768 issued to Montalbano, et al.
The Montalbano patent discloses a cartridge arrangement for handling multiple syringes to be disposed of by a high speed cutter coupled to a motor operating in the range of 230 RPM. The syringes are fed into a chute between stationary and rotatable cutting members having serrations over a portion of their outer surface which form a tapered confronting surface so that the syringes are completely crushed prior to disposal in a removable and disposable liner or cardboard box.
Such a configuration has inherent disadvantages in that the high speed motor driven cutter produces a substantial amount of noise which may preclude its operation in certain areas of hospitals, nursing homes or doctors' offices. Moreover, the disposable liner does not provide an effective safety margin against inadvertent human contact with the disposed waste should some of the needles remain intact after the destruction process.
Therefore, there exists a need for a needle and syringe disposal apparatus which is capable of quiet operation and which includes a safety container which upon removal as a self-contained unit, continues to provide protection against inadvertent human contact with its contents.